Twilight Swan
by uzai sagi
Summary: What if there was a girl who had a strange name? What if she was adopted by Charlie Swan and was Bella's adopted younger sister? What if she was half vampire? Corny title I know...
1. Prologue

**Okay, I regretted reading the books and watching the movies, but this has been stuck in my head for like forever, and if i didn't get it out soon, i was gonna lose it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

It was a dark and snowy night. The snow harshly fell down onto the earth, making it seem like a storm. Two vampires crept up towards a helpless human, who was close to tears. They were about to feed until they smelt something very alluring. They turned to the source of the smell and saw something they had never seen before.

A girl with long raven hair, ivory skin, and a hospital gown covered in small specks of blood stood there in the middle of the snowy area with a katana in her right hand. The vampires took in the sigth of the girl, she was breath-takingly beautiful.

Then, suddenly, she gripped both hands onto the handle of her sword and started running towards them. Then she quickly sliced one vampires arm off with her weapon, making it screech in pain before she decapitated it, allowing its body to become dust once it hit the snowy ground. The other vampire roared and ran with all its speed to kill the girl, but she was far more faster and she sliced off its leg. However, its claws was able to sink into the girls shoulder and made her bleed her sweet blood, but she felt no pain and killed the creature before her.

The human that witnessed this could only cower in fear for his life, and his heart stopped when the bloodied girl started to approach him. She knelt down and it was as if she was controlling his mind and his actions. He exposed his neck and she lightly sunk her teeth into his flesh, lightly drinking his blood.

She was surprisingly mindful of how much blood she was taking from him, as she had soon stopped feeding and he passed out from the shock of it all. She then placed the palm of her hand onto his head and used some type of power that enabled to erase the memory of what he just saw.

And once she pulled her hand away, she began to walk off. She didn't get very far as she had soon collapsed onto the snowy ground into an exhausted sleep due to how weak she felt.


	2. Chapter 1

**... Are you people smoking crack or something? Because there is no way in **_**hell **_**that you can just like the story immediately after just one freaking chapter... Eh, whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I only own my oc Twilight**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

I fold the comforter to Bella's bed as neatly as I can. I doubt she'll like it, but Charlie says that she'll appreciate it nonetheless.

Being an adopted kid of a policeman in Forks, I don't really understand much. I don't even understand myself. Which pretty much isn't a surprise to anyone, I have amnesia for God's sake.

I don't remember shit about myself. I don't remember my parents, my life, or my last name. In fact, the only thing that I actually _do _remember is my first name.

Twilight...

I know, what kind of parent gives their child such a strange name? I don't know, why don't you ask them? Oh, I know why. Because they're either missing or possibly dead.

I take one last look at my sister's room before walking out and going to sit down with Charlie on the couch. He was watching some football game, but I hardly even care for it.

"Wanna watch some baseball, Light?" he asks.

I smile eagerly and nod before he flips the channel to a baseball game. I love baseball, and I'm working on getting a scholarship to get into a college baseball league.

"So, you excited that Bella's coming to live with us? She can even be here to celebrate your birthday."

I flinch at that. Truth be told, I'm not really that glad to see her. I'm closer to Charlie, Billy and Jacob more than I am with her. When I had first met her, it was the day Charlie had adopted me and introduced me to her as a new member of the Swan family. I could tell that she was a bit hesitant to give me even a small smile, she even thought so, too.

One thing I should probably mention is that I have the ability to read people's minds, and Bella's mind wasn't exactly that pleasant to read. She was obviously angry that Charlie had gotten himself a new daughter.

"Um...," I try to form the right words. "I guess, I don't know..."

Charlie looks at me. "Look, I know you two aren't close, but I'm sure if you give her some time she can learn to love you."

"It's just that... She thinks you love me more than you love her..."

"I love both my daughters equally. I don't have a favorite in my family."

"She doesn't seem to think so..."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can read it in her face..."

And it's true. Not once did Bella even try to be sisterly to me. She's helped me with a few chores whenever she came to visit for the summer, but that was all she ever did. She never had any conversations with me, didn't try to comfort me when I cried in my room, or even try to encourage me to do anything. She once told me I was beautiful, but I didn't believe her. I always thought I was plain.

Now here she comes deciding to come live with us in Forks, the one town that she never liked being in. I never saw what was so bad about Forks that made her dislike it. I love Forks. It's quiet, there's barely any traffic, and La Push is close so I can visit Jacob whenever I want to. I guess it's the fact that her mom Renee told Charlie that she was leaving him is what bothered her about this town.

If I had ever remembered my parents, then maybe I could understand how she feels. But I don't. So I can't.

"She's even told me that she's more than willing to have a sister relationship with you," he mentions.

I just give him a skeptical look. "Seriously? She's hardly talked to me for almost three years, and now she wants to get to _know _me?"

Charlie flinches at my harsh words, because even though he loves me and Bella equally, he knows that what I'm saying is the truth.

"Just give her a chance, Light. Try to be nice to her when she comes. Who knows, maybe she could even be your best friend."

"I have a best friend, and that's Jacob."

"Light..."

I give myself some time to do some quick thinking. Perhaps I can learn to love Bella if what Charlie says is true. I mean, all I've ever wanted was for her to accept me as her sister, but she's hardly ever acknowledged me these past three years. Well, almost three years anyway. My birthday isn't for a couple weeks.

"Please, Light? For me at least...?"

At this, I finally give in and sigh. "Ok, I'll give her a try."

Charlie smiles before giving me a side hug. "Proud of you, sugar."

I just smile and kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

My dad smiles at me before he looks at his watch. "Her flight should be almost done. I might as well leave now. You want to come with me to see her?"

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll keep watch over the house. Billy and Jacob might come by soon."

He kisses my head. "Alright. Be safe."

"I will"

With that, he gets up from the couch to go get a jacket and his keys before he stepped out of the house. I wait for him to get into his truck and start the engine before pulling out of our driveway and driving off to the airport.

For some reason, my senses are like that of a superhuman. I've been this way for as long as I can remember. Which is kind of dumb because I only remember almost three years of my life with Charlie, Billy, and Jake.

Speaking of which, I start to think back to when I had first met my newly adopted father, his friend, and the friend's son.

I was ten at the time. I had woken up and found myself in a strange room, wearing nothing but a hospital gown that was covered in some blood. Whether the blood had come from me or someone else I had no clue. Everything was so confusing. All I could think of was questions.

Where am I? What am I doing here? How long was I asleep? Why is this gown covered in blood? Why does my shoulder hurt?

Then a man in a wheelchair had come into the room with a concerned look on his face, almost as if he was expecting me to wake up. He had asked me how I was feeling, but I could barely form any words because I felt so weak. He decided to ask me a different question when he saw that he wasn't going to get any answer concerning my condition out of me. I was starting to lose patience very quickly with him and snapped.

"Where the hell am I!?"

That had taken him off guard, and I immediately regretted shouting at him. Surprisingly though, he answered calmly and said that I was in his house, which had a spare bedroom. I had asked how I had gotten there and he told me that him and his friend, Charlie, had found me and carried me there.

I started to ask other questions. Who all was living with him? How long was I asleep? Why couldn't I remember anything? His answers were calm. The only other people who lived with him were his three children, two daughters and one son. I had been sleeping for a good twelve hours. As for me not remembering anything... Well, that was one thing that he didn't know. I should have been smart enough to know not to ask him that last question, but it was pretty much already too late for that matter.

Then it was his turn to ask me questions. He asked how old I was, I told him I was ten. He asked where my parents were, I told them I didn't remember my parents. He asked me what my name was, I told him it was Twilight. He started pushing me to tell him my last name, but I told him like this.

"I don't... know my last name..."

Yeah, real bummer...

I then asked him what his name was, and he told me that it was Billy Black. That's when a boy had come in, and the man scolded him to knock before barging into the room. Needless to say, we both stared at each other. I thought he was very cute. Billy had then introduced him to me as his son, Jacob. We had both blushed at each other when we exchanged greetings. Then Charlie had come in to see me. I started to bombard him with questions, but he just couldn't answer me. He told me that he was going to take me to the hospital to make sure that I was ok. I was pretty sure that it was because I was covered in blood. He had probably thought I had gotten hurt before he found me.

Once the doctors had already checked me up, they concluded that I had amnesia, which explained why I couldn't remember anything. I spent a couple of weeks in the hospital because I was still pretty weak. By time my birthday had come, which was also another thing that I remembered, Charlie had given me the most incredible gift ever.

"Would you like me to be your father?"

I was speechless when he asked me that, but I smiled and told him yes. Then everything was settled and I became Twilight Swan.

Now here I am. Sitting in a house, fathered by a man who loves me unconditionally and who was getting my sister to bring her home. Maybe Bella really can learn to love me, and I'll be able to learn to love her.

I spend the rest of my time cleaning before they can get here. Billy and Jake should be coming with that old truck by now. Bella always loves hand-me-downs.

And speak of the devil, here they are now.

Billy and Jake park right outside the house before Jake gets out to help his dad. I go outside with a smile.

"Hey, Billy," I greet.

Billy smiles at me. "Hello, Twilight. How are you?"

"Ok."

"How is your heart?"

Before I was adopted, I discovered that I had a heart defect. I would go into some episodes of heart failure and be sent to the hospital if I didn't recover quickly. I'd cough up blood before passing out. My physician, Carlisle Cullen, has done his best to take care of me. Giving me check-ups, medications, things like that. He's very nice to me, but he's very strange. He looks like he could be in his mid-twenties rather than being in his late thirties-early forties.

"My heart has been ok so far," I answer as I place my right hand on my heart. "I haven't had another episode for a month now."

Billy nods. "That's good to hear."

"Hey, Light," Jake says to me with a blush on his face.

I blush too before looking down. "Hey, Jake."

I've had a crush on Jacob for a long time now. Charlie and Billy were the only ones who knew, and promised not to say anything. Charlie has often teased me about it, but not too much.

"So, I hear Bella is coming to live in Forks from now on, is that right?" Billy asks.

"Yeah, Dad should be on his way with her right now," I answer.

"Well, tell them I said 'hi'," he says.

I give him a nod before they both leave.

After a few hours of waiting, Charlie finally shows up with Bella. I greet Charlie with a hug, but when I look at Bella, she was like a statue. Just standing there, glued to the floor. I give her a blank expression. I'm not really expecting much of a greeting from her, but she can never tell what I'm really thinking when I give her this look. She opens her mouth, as if to say something, but then quickly shuts it. God, she can be a real wuss sometimes. That's pretty much why she sucks at sports.

"Hi, Twilight," Bella says, her tone of voice showing how nervous and hesitant she was.

"Hi," I say simply.

'_God, now what am I supposed to say to her?' _I hear her think. _'It's literally impossible to talk to her without seeing that blank face of hers.'_

Well, so much for sisterly love.

"Billy and Jacob got this truck for you," I say, pointing to the old truck.

Her face practically lights up at the sight of the truck. What'd I tell you? She loves hand-me-downs.

"Light recommended this truck," Charlie mentions. "She knows how much you love hand-me-downs."

Bella glances at me. _'Wow, she knows exactly what I like?' _she thinks to herself. _'Maybe I should've been a better sister. I mean, that is why I'm here, right? To be a better daughter and sister?'_

"Thanks," she finally says out loud.

"No problem," I reply simply.

She hesitates a bit before going over and hugging me. This surprises me, obviously, but I hesitate a bit before hugging back.

Something tells me that this is going to be an interesting bond.


End file.
